A wide variety of communications alternatives are currently available to telecommunications subscribers. For example, facsimile transmission of printed matter is available through what is commonly referred to as a stand-alone facsimile machine. Alternatively, facsimile-modem communication systems are currently available for personal computer subscribers which combine the operation of a facsimile machine with the word processor of a computer to transmit documents held on computer disk. Modern communication over telephone lines in combination with a personal computer is also known in the art where file transfers can be accomplished from one computer to another. Also, simultaneous voice and modem data transmitted over the same telephone line has been accomplished in several ways.
There is a need, however, for a communications system which combines a wide variety of communication functions into an integrated hardware-software product such that the subscriber can conveniently choose a mode of communication from a single user interface.